My Bride Deidara
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: Uchiha clan are the famous vampire living around the fire land. Every 50 years the villagers will present them a gift.tobixfemaledeidara
1. Chapter 1

My bride deidara

Uchiha clan are the famous vampire living around the fire land. Every 50 years the villagers will present them a

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My name is tobi

It been a month since I live here

I live in the famous Uchiha's castle.

Everything is good

My life here is good

Almost everything I ask will be given

But only one can't

Which is to leave the castle

Now I can understand the feeling of the bird in the cage

But I don't regret my choice…

It was for the better…

Bored I went out looking around  
The castle is beautiful but it feel so dead here.

Well I can't expect much this is , the Uchiha castle

The Uchiha have being known as one of the strongest clan

Some call us vampires …maybe cause of our immortal

Unlike most vampire legend  
We do not suck blood

We are not scare of the daylight

We eat normal food like other normal human do

We don't have the vampire sharp teeth either

I don't understand why they call us , Uchiha the vampire clan

I sigh and wonder

''Can't this place change a bit more different?''  
''It so boring here''

I look out the window  
Outside the castle nearby village

It seem to have a festival celebrating

I can hear them singing happily

I wonder what are they celebrating today?

I see some villagers carry a big coffin up to the castle entrance.

Getting curious I wanted to find out what they are delivering.

But it forbidden for me to go anywhere near the entrance

Without much thinking I know where to get help

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

''Tobi what are you doing hiding over there?'' ask itachi

''Ei … you found out , haha'' say tobi coming out behind a pillar

He is itachi although he might look scary at times

But He is the kindest preson in the castle to me

''Woah , Fugaku-san adding work for you today? ''say tobi

Fugaku Uchiha is itachi's father

He is also the leader of the Uchiha clan now

''Father-sama have other matters to attend to''

''I can finish this soon…''

''There something else you want to ask …than this , right?'' say itachi

''You figure me out , huh..?'' say tobi

''Well...It not too hard to guess it'' ask itachi stopping all his working and look at tobi

''I saw the villagers carry a big coffin up''

''I was wondering…'' say tobi

''You wish to see it?'' say itachi

''Can I? '' ask tobi

''Of course , I was thinking to check it after I finish my work here''

''But since you are here … I guess I can take a break'' say itachi

''Ow… thanks itachi-san… you are the best'' say tobi happily follow itachi

On the way to there  
tobi curious can't stop him be quiet and ask

''Na , itachi-san…''

''What is the villagers celebrating today?''

''Why do we have a big coffin as gift?''

''What is it inside?'' ask tobi curiously

''Tobi , I can't answer all your Question.. if you keep asking'' say itachi

''Opps sorry itachi-san'' say tobi

''The villagers are celebrating the Uchiha Day''

''We live here and give them our protection for century''

''In return they must present us a gift every 50 years''

''To prove their loyalty and gratefulness to us'' say itachi

''ooo.. so the gift is…'' say tobi

They stop in front the door  
The guard stare at tobi

''He is with me'' say itachi

The guard bow and stand aside for them to pass

''Why don't you go in and see it yourself?'' say itachi

Tobi was excited when he hear that

He rush in to see a flowery room  
The middle of the room have the big coffin

The coffin top have the Sharingan shape

Tobi wonder excitedly what can be in the big coffin

''What can it be flower? Candy? Food?'' tobi though as he touch the top cover coffin

''Why don't you open it tobi?'' ask itachi

''Okay itachi-san''

''O boy what can it be?'' tobi say while opening

Tobi as fast as possible and notice

It not like any thing he though of before

There lies a sleeping beauty blonde woman

She was almost naked cover with a white silky blanket only

Tobi was surprise and stare

''Do you want her?'' itachi ask and check the box a bit

Tobi was surpise when itachi ask

''Eii…?'' say tobi

''She can be your maid , your slave , Everything you want her to be … or …even your bride'' say itachi

''My bride…?… But …but'' say tobi

''But what?'' ask itachi

''But I… we just met …'' say tobi embarrasses behind his mask

''And aren't Uchiha forbidden to marry outsider?'' ask tobi looking at itachi

'' It true… but we can be break that law for you only''

''Since you are his host'' say itachi

Tobi look back at the bonde woman

''I don't think she will like it here…'' say tobi softly

''Tobi either she like it or not''

''She can never leave here'' say itachi

''She can't?'' ask tobi

''No, she is going stay with us till she dies'' say itachi

''Like a bird trap in the cage huh?'' say tobi

Although tobi would like a new friend

But he won't want her to be a bird trap in cage like him

''Another 3 hrs …''

''Father will be back to official announces her getting in''

''In this time , you can think what you want to do'' say itachi

''What I want to do?'' tobi repeat itachi words

''I am going back to do my work now''

''I am also going to ask the guards outside to help me''

''Tobi, I am going to leave you here to watch over her'' say itachi walking off.

''huh …?'' say tobi as itachi leave

It take a short moment for tobi to understand what itachi saying

Tobi look at her and think

I can't let her being trap in the Uchiha cage.

She deserve freedom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the house

She trying hard make a prefect clay bird

But soon she notice not enough clay

She went get more clay

When she get back wanted to continue

The half made clay bird start running away

''Hey come back here un!'' she say

She chase after her clay bird

Soon the clay bird trip got a rock and break it legs

She pick the clay bird up

''Broken un?'' she say

''There a bird, let catch it''

She look up to see a huge glass jug  
Dropping down

Trapping her in it.

''Let me out un!!!''

''I am not a bird HMMM!!'' she say

''It so noise , maybe she is hungry''

''Let give her some candy''

The sky start dropping colourful circle candy down

''Bird don't eat candy IDIOT UN!'' she say

The candy drop in

Soon fill up half of the huge jug

She struggle and manage to get above the candy squeezing her

''Ugh … '' she say

She look up wanted to get out  
The sky seem to drop down something

It a glass jug cover

''O nooo'' she say

The glass cover hit the glass jug

Making the inside candy shaking hard

Making her drowning down with the candy

Miss… Miss  
wake up… wake up please

Someone calling me? She wonder

The ground seem spiraling

I feel like being …swallow up she though

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobi saw her eyes open and close back a second ago

''Miss ? miss …don't go back sleep'' say tobi shaking the coffin

Tobi hear her whisper softly

But he didn't catch what she is saying before only hear ''hmmmm'' from her

''Miss ? wake up we don't have much time left…'' say tobi shaking the coffin harder

''Stop it…''

''Stop…''

''Stop shaking UN!!'' she say angrily

Suddenly her hand reach tobi mask

Pushing the mask off a bit

Panic tobi quickly back off and fix his mask back

''Ugh…'' she say feeling dizzy

''Miss are you ok?'' tobi ask

Deidara sit up herself and start looking around

She found herself in a unfamiliar place

Deidara's blanket drop down as she sit up unnoticed by her

Showing parts of her breast

It caught tobi attention when he saw some black lines on the chest

Tobi quickly turn himself when he notice what he is looking at

''Sorry'' say tobi too embarrass to face her

Although he hope he didn't saw anything

But his Uchiha blood line ''Sharingan'' have the ability

To remember whatever stuff they see quickly

So he is not going to forget anytime soon

''Hmmmm'' say deidara

Deidara use her hand rubbing her head  
Hope to make her head less dizzy

Trying to recall what she is doing here.

''Flowers… a preson back… coffin… blanket…hmmm'' deidara thinking while she look around

Deidara remember something and pull tobi's neck long scarf

Making tobi turn to look at her

''Where is my clay hmmm?'' ask deidara

Tobi was confuse by her action

She was in a unknown place almost naked

And the first thing she wanted to ask is where is her clay

Tobi too embarrass to look at her wanted to turn away

But deidara isn't letting his scarf off and keep pulling him closer

''Sorry'' tobi say using both of his hand cover his mask

''I am asking you where is my clay un''

''Why do you keep saying sorry hmmm?'' ask deidara pulling the scarf

Tobi use his left hand to point deidara breast

Deidara look down and just notice all her clothes is gone

Only a silky blanket covering her body

Deidara notice her state  
She quickly let go of tobi scarf and take the blanket up to her

Deidara never have any person seem her naked before … expect one

Which is her sasori-danna due to some ''accident''

Tobi quickly turn his back facing her

There was a embarrass short silents

''You saw it…un?'' ask deidara

''Er..I..I saw nothing black…''

''Opps… Erm … I see nothing I swear… ''say tobi hurriedly

Deidara look at tobi's back  
Seeing him panicking trying to explain

He might be the worst liar , deidara had seen in her life

Tobi knew it wasn't much time to be embarrass as time is short

''Erm… you can use this'' say tobi while he quickly take off his scarf and hold with his hands.

While tobi is waiting for deidara to take his scarf

Deidara look at tobi's hand holding a scarf and look up his back

The scarf is long  
But it not enough to cover all ,herself

She look at the blanket she is holding

Soon she have an ideal ,how to use the scarf

She take tobi scarf

''Don't look back un'' say deidara standing up

'' Okay …'' say tobi

When deidara is dressing up  
Her mind seem to be still spiraling

Making her feel like fainting.

Deidara shake her head trying to clear her head more

''miss ..Are you ready?'' ask tobi sitting beside the coffin

''Yeah…'' say deidara softly feeling still dizzy

Tobi turn to see deidara wearing like a tubedress with his green scarf tie all around her

'' beautiful'' was one word in tobi mind when he saw her

Deidara use both of her hand rubbed her head

'' Are you alright… miss?'' ask tobi

''Ugh… yeah…''

''Tell me … why am I here? ''say deidara

Tobi can see she is somehow sick

''You don't know?'' ask tobi

''… I can't remember…hmmm'' say deidara head still dizzy

''Did the villagers drug you?'' say tobi

''Villagers…? Drug?…'' deidara recalling some of the memory bit by bit

……………………………………………………

Deidara was a traveler , traveling around  
She happen to pass by the village

To buy some restock to continue her journey

When she was walking around buying stuff  
She can feel a lot people staring at her.

But when she turn to see who is staring

the villager pretending to do something else

Deidara don't like how they acting around  
But she can't figure why they are stalking her around.

''Is this why Sasori-Danna , say it dangerous for me to travel alone ?hmmm'' deidara though

From walking deidara move faster and faster

Until the stalker is gone

Or so she though

''They too slow un '' deidara think

A dark shadow from one of the corner

Suddenly appear and crush to deidara

The impact make Deidara move back a few step

Deidara look her front

To see who crush into her

It a little girl

Falling down in front her

The little girl soon cry because her knee is hurting

Her loud crying will attract the village here.

Deidara have two choice

One leave the child

Two make her stop crying some how.

Deidara look at the little girl knee bleeding

Somehow she feel , she shouldn't leave her like this.

''Shhh..''

''I will give you something nice un''

''So stop crying hmmm?'' say deidara

The girl softer crying abit looking at deidara

''Something nice ?'' ask the little girl

''Yeah , so be quiet and wait a minute un'' say deidara digging stuff out of the bag pack.

Deidara can't find any candy in her bag pack

''Hmmm I should get some candy in the next time …''

''Hmmm but should I do now ?''deidara though

''Big sister… sister?'' say the little girl

''Un'' she reply

She turn to see the little girl pointing one of clay bird

''Big Sister .. can I have this ?'' she asked

''Sure un'' say deidara

The little girl was very happy  
She pick up quickly and gentle

Jumping up a little

Trying to make the clay bird fly

'' It seem like she have , totally forgotten her injures un'' deidara whisper

''Na ..Big Sister … why won't it fly ?'' ask the little girl

'' It not a real bird un''

''Of course it won't fly , it a clay bird I made hmmm'' say deidara

''Eiii… but it look so alive'' say the little girl

'' this kid have good taste Hm'' deidara think proudly

''O I almost forget …''

''Big Sister here…'' say the little girl opening a bottle for deidara

''You want me to drink this un''? ask deidara

The little girl nervously nod her head quickly

Deidara notice she is acting in a werid way

''People who appreciated my work can't be bad un'' Deidara though

''Big sister aren't you going to drink?'' the little girl ask nervously

'' I will , Today is a very hot day un'' deidara reply

Deidara drink the water fast  
As she is really thirsty

''The water taste kinda of werid hmmm'' deidara though

Deidara drink finish and give the bottle back to the girl

When deidara is getting ready to go

She feel very dizzy and fall to the ground

Before she totally blackout

She can hear the little girl pleading not to take her  
The man say about 'It for your sake''

……………………………………………………

Hope u can understand


	3. Chapter 3

My bride deidara

Chapter 3

Uchiha clan are the famous vampire living around the fire land. Every 50 years the villagers will present them a gift .tobixfemaledeidara

WARNING* broken english*  
I update the story o.o

I wonder anyone will miss my story? :3

I hope you all will like it

As deidara recall all her memories

''Those bastards… they tricked me un''

''I will get them for this UN'' say deidara angrily

tobi watch as the the angel

he thought to be gentle

is changing into a devil

''Woa..hh… scary…''

''wait, I shouldn't be thinking this now'' tobi thought

''ERM miss.. miss'' say tobi waving his hand trying to get deidara attention back

''We must get out of this castle now''

'' Before Fugaku-san comes back'' say tobi panicky

'' Who is this Fugaku-san un?'' ask deidara

''He is itachi father'' Say tobi stopped

''She don't have to know that…'' tobi thought

''Erm … I mean he is the leader of the uchiha castle''

''You need to leave before he get back'' say tobi

the panic tobi now start jogging on spot

rushing and getting ready to move

deidara did not total understand

what was happening around here

But she has hear the legends

Of the famous Uchiha the vampire clan

Living in the fire lands

A clan most won't dare to mess with

''the strongest uchiha clan is here hmmm?'' deidara thought

''MISS CMON, We got to go now''

''cmon , cmon MISS '' say tobi

''alright , I hear you un'' say deidara

deidara move slowly

as the drug is affecting her vision

When deidara move

Her vision got side , like the room turning round

Unsure to take another step

she stand still

''MISS don't just stand there''

''we go to MOVE.. cmon'' say tobi

''YEAH I know… stop ..'' say deidara

Unable to wait any longer

Tobi grab deidara hands and pull

''Don't worry I live here''

''Cmon… let go miss'' say tobi rushing out

Tobi pull her as she ''follows''

Tobi drag her so fast

That deidara don't even have the time to think

How to walk straight

Her every step was not fully balances

But with tobi dragging her so fast

She didn't fall down either

deidara doesn't really like people dragging her around

but this time she will put it aside

Since the mask guy is trying to help

While deidara Is following behind him

She can't help to be curious and ask

''why do …you want to help me hmm?'' ask deidara

''that because…''

''I don't want you .. to be cage up like me'' say tobi

''every bird deserve freedom''

''Your wings should be''

''Flying under the endless sky''

''Not trap in cage'' though tobi

after deidara hear tobi say those words

which make him sound somehow reliable to deidara

''I guess …''

''I can trust and accept his help hmmm'' deidara thought

''My name deidara un…

''so stop calling me miss hm'' say deidara

'' Ok.. my name O….tobi ''

''name tobi that right''

tobi drag deidara explore around

trying to find a way out

yet everywhere he goes

there always happen to have a guard watching

''O no…o ..no'' whisper tobi

Tobi suddenly stop

Making deidara crush his back slightly and step back

''Why did you stop un..?'' ask deidara

''The guards have block all the ways''

''What should we do'' say tobi

''HuH? I thought you say you lived here un'' say deidara

'I did… but…''say tobi

''I take back my words yeah''

''His guy is super unreliable Un'' deidara thought

'' I never sneak …explore this far…ha ..ha'' say tobi

''sneak explore? how did he live here anyway'' deidara wondered

''O my god what should we do now?

''Fugaku-san is coming back soon anytime now'' say tobi panicky

unlike tobi who is freaking out

deidara decide to do some ''action''

she walks pulling tobi

who is still holding her hands

''Where are you going?''

''There a guard there'' say tobi

''I know un'' say deidara

''It dangerous'' say tobi holding deidara hand

''If your are afraid, don't follow me un'' say deidara

He didn't know what he should do

Tobi looses his hands

Deidara swing her wrist off tobi's hands

''I will get in trouble if they saw me…''

''But i… '' tobi thought while watching deidara walking off

_But Still I want to help her out_

'' O man… since I drag her out''

''I should finish it'' tobi thought as he run after deidara

Tobi hear a little ''NGHH…'' sound

He thought deidara was in trouble

''Hold on I am coming to save you'' tobi thought

''Stop there!…'' shout tobi

Tobi thought deidara is in trouble

But when he reach there

He saw the guard lying on the floor unconscious

And deidara without a scratch standing beside the guard

''Shhhh, you trying to attract more guards hmmm?'' say deidara

''You are fine'' say tobi relieve

''Yeah…'' say deidara thinking tobi is werid

'' _Did you hear something?'' someone talk_

''O no, they heard me shout'' tobi panic

Tobi felt a tap on his arm

He look and saw deidara looking at him

''Lets go … or you want to be caught here Un?'' say deidara and run off leaving tobi behind

''Wait … wait for me'' tobi say softly and follow deidara

They reach to a garden

Looking for a way out

Deidara look around and find a very tall tree

Near the fences

''It should be possible'' deidara thought

''Hey.. Tobi Un''

''Come over here'' call deidara

''You calling me?'' ask tobi

''Who else do you think I am calling un?'' say deidara

It being a long time

Since someone else call tobi by name

Normally most people will call him '' the cursed host''

So tobi was somehow happy

''ha ha I am joking you see'' say tobi

''… …''

''Anyway I found the exits help me out un'' say deidara

''Ano..''

''I don't see doors anywhere'' say tobi look quickly to the right and left

''Is up there un'' say deidara pointing up the trees

''It is tall…''

''how are your going climb wearing like that?'' ask tobi

''That why I call you to help me up hmm'' say deidara

''She don't mean… me carrying her up?'' tobi thought embarrass

Tobi imagine him using his hand

Pushing deidara butt

Lifting deidara up to the trees

''Erm deidara i… don't think it err…a good ideal''say tobi

Deidara look at tobi and the tree awhile

''It will work un''

''come here''

'' put your hand here hmm''

''Bend a bit more''

''Alright don't move un'' say deidara walking behind tobi

The pose is like standing surrendering to the tree

'' Erm deidara how can I help… like this?'' ask tobi

''Like This yeah''say deidara running

Deidara jump on tobi back first

Than run up a bit and jump higher again using his shoulders

She successful up the thick branches to stand on

Leaving tobi back a bit ache

''Ouch .. Awwe…my back..'' say tobi

''Quit whining and give me your hands un'' say deidara tie her arm around the tree vines

Tobi stop and look at deidara hands

''Hurry up, or you prefer to stay here as a slave servant hmmm?'' say deidara

''She thought I am a slave here?'' tobi thought

Tobi was happy that deidara willing to lend a hand

To someone she don't know

Especially to him…

Tobi really wanted to take her hands and leave this cage

But he know he can't do it

Cause he have make a deal with the Uchiha clan

His Eternity life trap in this castle

For the cursed host

''_Someone over there'' shout the guards_

''I … I can't…''

''I will get the guard attention''

''Good bye'' say tobi softly and run off

Tobi run around attracting more and more guards chasing him

''What is he doing?''

''He be caught like that in no time un'' deidara thought

With tobi creating so much fuss around

Deidara do have the time to escape out herself

''He is a idiot un'' deidara whisper


	4. Chapter 4

**My bride deidara**

Chapter 4

*Warning broken english*  
hope you can understand and like it

Uchiha clan are the famous vampire living around the fire land. Every 50 years the villagers will present them a gift .tobixfemaledeidara

''O no.. I am surrounded..''

'' But they won't catch me so easily'' tobi thought

tobi slide pass a guard and continue running

till he saw someone blocking his ways

''Foo..Fu..'' say tobi stuttering

''Why are you doing here'' say Fugaku

''Lord Fugaku'' the guards greet him

Tobi quickly copy the guards and greet ''Lord Fugaku''

''What are you all doing?'' ask fugaku

'' Lord Fugaku we saw ''him'' acting weirdly near the wall fences garden'' the guard reported

''Near the wall fences..?''

''Tobi…''say fugaku

''O no o no… so dead'' tobi thought

''Are you trying to escape from here!'' say fugaku

'' Er no…you know… I just exercising around look up the trees'' say tobi panicky

Tobi watch fugaku face change

From scary to more scary

''Did I say something wrong?'' tobi wonder panicky

''You plan to climb up the trees?'' say fugaku suspiciously

''NO nono''

''I just exercise around and happen to get lost there'' say tobi

'' You better not be lying to me''

''You do remember our deal'' say fugaku

''I remember…'' say tobi

''Return to your room now''

''Don't move out of your range, understand?'' say fugaku

''Yes, lord fugaku…'' say tobi thought

Tobi and fugaku walk difference direction

Tobi is relive that the ''scary'' part is over

''I hope deidara safely is out now'' tobi thought

Tobi try his best to make time

''Chop off that tree'' fugaku order the solider

Fugaku point to the tall tree

That deidara was on before

Panicky tobi rush in front of fugaku

''Wait wait a minute'' say tobi trying to block everyone to the trees

''What are you doing here…'' ask fugaku

'' Errm , there might be a yellow birdie nesting on the trees''

''And today it a festival day''

''So … won't it be better to chop it tomorrow… don't you think so? haha..'' say tobi

Tobi words make no sense

Increasing fugaku suspicious on tobi

That he is hiding something

''Move out of the way'' fugaku say

Tobi stand still in front of him

Refuse to move away in silent

''Didn't you hear what I just say?'' say fugaku going up tobi

Tobi saw fugaku hand rise

Tobi was expecting a hit

Instead of getting a hit

He saw fugaku falling down with someone foot on his face

Next thing Tobi saw a white figure and blond hair person appear

''Deidara!'' say tobi

''Lord fugaku !'' shout the guard running to help fugaku

''Hmmm so that the Uchiha clan leader?''

''Weaker than I thought un'' say deidara

''O O O my GoD''

''Deidara we…YOU need get out of here now!'' say tobi

''Why are you so afraid of hmm?''

'' Uchiha leader can't even dodge my kick un'' say deidara

''Catch and lock them up!'' say fugaku angrily

''Deidara let run'' say tobi

But deidara ignore tobi and run towards fugaku

Guard charge at deidara

But all fail to touch her

As she is very good at dodging attacks

Tobi look as deidara dodge gracefully

As if she have wings

But even with wings

She can't escape him if he was here

''Don't do it deidara'' shouted tobi

Deidara ignore tobi words and continue

She plans to hold the Uchiha leader

As a hostage to walk out of here

Since she has been ''seen''

Deidara stop and kick some sand toward fugaku

As expected fugaku use his hand to cover his face

Making chances for deidara to sneak behind him

Preparing to catch fugaku off guard

Suddenly a pair of red eyes appear in front of her

He catch her hand to stop her movements easily

Deidara isn't scare of the colour red

All the guard and the Uchiha clan leader have that red eyes

But His eye is different

There is some kind of pressure

A dangerous pressure

Deidara instinct tell her to move away

But her pride tell her not to back off

So deidara punch his stomach hard

He fall back

''Guess my instinct is wrong… he is nothing un'' thought deidara

But something is wrong

He fall back too slow

His body stop at mid air

Like time have stop

Deidara went into her defensive mode

Little did she know it useless

''it too late…'' say itachi

Deidara saw the grass tying her up

She struggles to break free

But the more she do

The more the grass is restricting her

The grass quickly warp around her

Deidara look up to see itachi in front of her

''It useless to struggle… you can't win'' say itachi

But there is nothing she could do

The growing grass quickly wrap all over her

Soon the only thing she can look at

Is itachi red eyes…somehow kind of enchanting

She stop her thought awhile

Why would she be enchanted by the Those eyes… ridiculous

''Damn it…cursed those eyes'' deidara thought

Soon the grass cover her eyes and darkness came

There nothing else she can hear

Expect one sound

Tobi shouting her name ''Deidara''


	5. Chapter 5

My bride deidara

Chapter 5

Author : Warning Bad English , hope you can understand and like it

Uchiha clan are the famous vampire living around the fire land. Every 50 years the villagers will present them a gift .tobixfemaledeidara

Tobi and Deidara was brought to Leader throne place

To decide their judgment

While on the way there

Tobi saw the guard dragging deidara

''Err..Excuse me .. can you carry her higher?''

''her feet is dragging on the floor'' say tobi

But the guard ignored him

''…If you don't want to carry her.. let me'' say tobi walking close

The guard stare at him seriously

Like warning him not to get any closer

'' Please carry her probably'' say itachi who follow up behind

''Yes Sir'' say the guard and do it as told immediately

''Thanks itachi-san…'' whisper tobi

Itachi knew what tobi to ask next so he answer

''Father is very angry ''

''But I'll try help you two out'' itachi whisper to tobi

Soon itachi walk another direction to find his father

Itachi have always help tobi out of some troubles

Tobi hope it work out well

Since deidara did kick fugaku in the face

Reaching in the room

The two guards carrying deidara

Throw her down

Tobi being quick caught her landing

''Hey.. Be gentle .. she just a girl'' say tobi

The guards ignore him like usual

Tobi look down and check on deidara

She is once again in deep sleep

But this time in tobi's arms

When looking down tobi saw her big breast

(Deidara is young but her body fully grown adult)

Making him remember what he see before

Embarrasses tobi push her sitting up

But when tobi let go of her

She fall back to him again

Shock Tobi grab her shoulder up quickly

To see her sleeping face

Tobi forgotten that sleeping people can't sit up

''Guess I should put her lying down'' tobi thought and do

Tobi put her down gently

He notice her untidy dress showing her legs out

Tobi quickly fix her dress to be ''neater''

Since it not only tobi is looking her now

The guards around them is watching over them

While fixing tobi notice her toes are a bit reddish

''They should learn to be less rough with her''

''Although She is pretty rough herself '' tobi thought awhile

Tobi look at deidara and wonder

Even the time he stall is not a lot

But if she didn't come out of the tree

She might be able to escape

''Why did you come back?'' whisper tobi

Soon he hear lot steps walking in  
Lord fugaku and the five advisors walk in

Itachi was one of the five advisors

''Hail'' say the guard

Everyone bow to lord fugaku

Fugaku face clearly state that he is not in a ''good'' mood

As the advisors and fugaku take their seats

''Tobi…'' say fugaku

Stand straight looking at fugaku nervously

''I was going to sentences to lock you in your room for a year''

''But advisor itachi suggest you to be his helper''

''To be more useful since he lack manpower to help his work ''say fugaku

''Phew … thank itachi-san, thank god'' tobi thought

''Your judgment have been settle''

''You can leave'' say fugaku

Tobi was happy to hear that ''you can leave'' sentences from fugaku

He turn his head to look at the sleeping deidara

''Lord Fugaku …How about her?'' tobi ask pointing to deidara

''She is none of your business''

''Leave now or I change my mind about your judgment'' say fugaku

Reluctant to leave deidara here

Tobi look at itachi for help

But itachi just shake his head

Tobi bow down to final greet them

And leave the room

The guards close the doors

''There nothing I can do… can i?'' tobi thought

He heard some sound out from the door

The curious tobi went to lean on the door to listen

But he can't hear what they talking about

''The door is too thick..But It sound like fugaku talking''

''Man, I can't go in…''

''I wonder if there any hole for me to peek in, without anyone knowing'' thought tobi

Tobi quickly explore around  
But there no hole no matter he where he look

''This castle should be centuries''

''Why this old castle don't have any hole around?... I can't find any…''

''Maybe …I should go back to my room and wait for news'' tobi wonder in defeated

Tobi walk a few steps front and turn around

Walking in circles round and round

''I can't relax … she might be in trouble''

''What what can I do… I can't even find a hole to peek in''

''O my God show me a way'' say tobi in distress

The windy wind blow even stronger

Making tobi a little cold

Tobi hear something near the big window

He walk closer to find something flying towards him

Tobi was going to scream

But the ''thing'' fly covering his mask

Making tobi hard to breathe

Since he only have one hole on his mask

Tobi grab the ''thing'' and pull it away quickly

''It… a cloth…''say tobi looking at it.

''Why is a cloth flying around here?'' tobi wonder and look where the cloth lead too

The cloth lead to the top of the spoil window

''That window… is connected to there'' say tobi


End file.
